New Vocaloid?
by SoraAnima
Summary: A new Vocaloid has come, but it seems that she's constantly depressed and closed off. She always sat by herself unless someone came up to her and talked to her. Luka, Lily, and Miku make it their mission to make her smile and find out what has happened to her to make her like this. Warning: Yuri Pairings, may change rating later
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey! So this is my first Fanfiction. Hope you like it! My OC's in it. Sorry if you don't like yuri pairings but there's Miku x Luka and OC x Lily, as well as a bunch of other 'normal' pairings with people. Hope you enjoy!

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chapter 1- New Vocaloid?!

All was quiet in the Vocaloid household. It was the dawn of a new day and it was peaceful. A soft sigh exited from Megurine Luka's mouth as she sat in the kitchen. It was extremely rare to get even a moment of peace in this household.

Here comes all the chaos, she thought as she saw bright sky blue hair on top of a body racing straight at her.

"LUKA-SAN! I 'heart-o' you~" Hatsune Miku yelled as she grasped Luka's waist. Everybody was up before the shout but everybody was wide awake now.

"Miku-chan, shush now." Luka said sternly, barely hiding a grin at Miku's childishness.

Various greetings said as numerous vocaloids came in to get their breakfast. Miku ran to get her leeks, Luka still didn't get why Miku was obsessed with those green stalks, and Lily, who was a childhood friend and the first to know and accept Luka and Miku as a pairing, grabbed some coffee and sat next to Luka.

"Ne, Luka-san, Lily-san... Do you know about the newest Vocaloid? The one with dark blue silverish hair?" Miku asked, a leek sticking out of her mouth.

"Mhm..." Both answered while sipping drinks, one agreeing and the other still waking up.

"Have you noticed that she's barely smiled?" She mused.

Lily nearly spat out her coffee and was wide awake at that. "What the hell?! She's BARELY smiled since she got her? What with all you children freaking out over nearly nothing? Even at the incident last week when Rin ran over a barrel of Meiko's sake and everybody raged because of Meiko? When Meiko-"

Luka held up a hand to stop Lily's rant. "Let's make her feel at home here." She responded calmly.

Miku gave a wide smile and immediately started to speak in near incoherent sentences.

The said girl was sitting by herself on the couch in the living room of the Vocaloid Household. She was sitting with her knees bended in front of her, her nose buried in her book. Her long hair hung low down her back, her uneven bangs hung more on her right side face, framing her lilac eyes. A mahogany scarf curled around her neck, one of her hands pulling up a part of it to partially cover her mouth. A dark sweatshirt hung loosely open, it reached way past her hands, and revealed a black T-shirt with a tattooed cross. Dark sweatpants covered the entire length of her legs and light grey socks covered her slightly trembling, cold feet. Her face was impassive as she read her book.

She was startled when a thin blonde came up and shoved her face into her book.

"Hi." came an emotionless yet childish voice. "My name is IA."

"... My name is Shira. Nice to meet you." She replied.

"LOOK! LOOK! IA IS TALKING TO HER!" Miku practically screamed, her high pitch voice pitched.

"MIKU!" Lily and Luka shouted. Miku gave a sheepish grin.

"It's just that she hasn't talked much. And so she seems to be social-ish."

They both stared at her, a bit confused.

"See, you didn't notice that either. She's barely talked at all in the week she's been here. All she's said is hi, her name's Shira, and that conversation that's starting between her and IA." Miku stated. "I'm going over." She hummed the tune of Magnet as she walked over.

"Ne, IA! Shira, is it? Hi! I'm Miku." Miku introduced herself while grinning.

"H-Hi, Miku-san." Shira stammered, she was unsure of herself, Miku mused.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Miku questioned.

"What book she was reading." IA stated.

"Oh." Miku said, not so thoughtfully.

Shira hummed a reply before turning to IA. "Do you like stories?" She asked quietly. Miku noticed that her voice was soft toned yet she was really quiet whenever she talked.

"Yeah. Piko, Yuzuki, and Miki like telling stories. Why?" IA wondered.

Shira fidgeted a second, most likely unused to talking often, and then said, "Could you tell me a story later? I love storys, so..." She drifted off.

"Why not you come with me and my friends? We have tons of good stories about our lives here." Miku stated. Shira looked a bit startled until she remembered that Miku was there.

"Who are your friends?" She seemed nervous and once again unsure of herself.

"Megurine Luka, Lily, Rin and Len, Meiko might be there, possibly Kaito and Gakupo. Me, Luka and Lily were gonna host a sleepover thing at a resort outside of here and pretty much everybody's invited. So you wanna come?" Miku stated, eyes on Shira as she stated the names. She got restless when she heard that the older guys were coming too. But it seems like she wants to go.

"U-umm... S-sure." She stammered.

"Ne, IA, ask your buddies as well for me, okay?" Miku hoped that the more people were there the more fun all of them would have.

"Sure, Miku-san." She gave a fake salute before saying goodbye, and nice to meet you to Shira before taking off to tell the V3 Vocaloids about it.

Shira had already curled herself into a nice area on the couch, whispered a goodbye, then staring at Miku with her empty eyes. Lilac with a tint of blue? That's a pretty color, Miku thought.

"Hey, Shira, wanna meet Luka and Lily?" Miku said softly, matching Shira's pitch.

A few seconds of silence passed filled with a page flip or two, when she stood up and nodded at Miku. She hugged the book closely to her chest and followed, her sweatshirt sleeves dangling. Miku led her to Luka's room, where Luka and Lily were in, Luka trying to braid Lily's hair.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hope you all enjoyed it! I've written much more though idk when I'll be posting. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meeting

"Luka! Lily! This is Shira." Miku introduced the shy girl to the the two.

"Nice to meet you." She quietly said.

"Yo!" Lily said. Luka finished tying her hair to the side of her head. Lily stood up and walked to Shira. She held out her hand which Shira took. She gave a grin and said, "How's your day been?"

"Good." Shira murmured, enough so that Lily could hear it.

"Hello, Shira." Luka said, warmth radiating from her voice. It seemed to draw Shira a bit, as her greeting was a bit louder.

"So. Miku, why'd you bring her to us?" Lily asked, slightly bored and she practically dragged Shira onto the bed and she sat ramrod straight in front of Lily. She started playing with Shira's hair while Luka sat next to them. Her hair flowed and spooled on Lily's lap and Lily simply curled her legs loosely around Shira who had her knees bended back in front of her, and her head rested on them. Lily slid her hands through Shira's hair and started to braid it.

Miku walked over and sat down in front of Shira, who seemed to relax slightly when Lily's hands didn't pull hard. "I just wanted to introduce her to you guys and tell you that she's gonna come to the sleepover resort thingy we're going to host." She heard a soft reply from Shira that she was there and listening, though it was muffled a bit when Lily wrapped her legs and pulled her closer, eliciting a small 'eep!' from her.

"Really?!" Luka was startled out of her minor daydream and was looking really happy that Shira was going, Lily's hands accidentally tugged a bit hard which jolted Shira but she relaxed a bit and leaned a bit on Lily as Lily resumed combing through her hair.

"What is it for?" Shira said, her eyes were closed in content, her body resting comfortably on Lily. It seemed like she was completely relaxed as she had her eyes closed and she was resting on Lily. When she opened her eyes, Miku could see that her eyes held just the tiniest spark of some faraway memory and actual feelings.

"It's for everybody to get to know each other better. Also, lots of us wanted to try singing certain songs together and most of us have limited time so this gives us a lot of free time and allows us to have fun!" Luka said, clearly excited and pepped up for the sleepover. Her eyes shone with the thoughts of everybody enjoying themselves. Shira lifted her head and nodded before sleepingly closing her eyes and laying her head back on Lily, who didn't seem to mind as she concentrated on her hair.

Miku thought she looked beautiful like that. She took a look at Shira who seemed to be asleep, Lily still intent on braiding and combing through her hair.

"Lily? Why do you want to braid her hair so much? How does it feel?" Miku asked, curious at why Lily was trying so hard.

"She's got pretty hair. And the braid looked fine on me so I thought it might work on her. Plus her hair is sort of silky and soft. And, is she asleep on me?" Lily asked, confused as to why the girl she was braiding was resting on her chest, she quickly finished braiding and tied it back, the braid being a waterfall went from the the bangs on her right side all the way while descending back.

"Yep. Do you think that she doesn't sleep well? I mean, literally she just met us and she falls asleep on you..." Miku said. Then she got an idea that others would not enjoy. She reached over and grabbed Luka's chest.

Luka immediately flushed and near screamed before remembering that Shira was sleeping, so she whispered-screamed, "Miku! What the heck are you doing?!"

"I wanna test out how big her bust is." She stuck out her tongue and reached out and tried to grab Lily's though with complicated movements. Then quickly before Lily could say anything she lightly grabbed Shira's.

Miku stepped away and thought for a second.

As she thought she spoke out loud. "Definitely not as big as Luka's, bigger than mine, possibly the same size as Lily's or a bit smaller..."

The two conscious women blushed and shouted out Miku's name. The sleeping girl curled up under Lily's chin, to which Lily tried to move to get more comfortable sitting up, and gave a content sigh, she murmured a word or two that nobody could hear.

"So what do you think about her?" Lily said softly.

"Well, she seems kind and quiet, like Luka. But she also has this... 'childishness' ... that's hidden behind walls. She's cute, and probably book smart. She's shy as well. Hm... And she's got a nice figure though she is wearing a lot of thick clothing even though it's summer..." Miku said, continuing to think about her figure shamelessly. Luka and Lily could see that by the way she would drool a bit and looked like she was seeing through Shira's clothes.

"Miku..." Luka's voice had a warning tone as the energetic girl crawled closer to the sleeping girl. Luka's voice didn't bother Miku as she crawled a bit closer. Lily watched with cautious eyes, Miku still edged closer. She tentatively reached out a hand to rest on her arm. Shira subconsciously moved into Lily, away from the small touch.

"Guys... Something bad has happened in her past... I mean she doesn't like touch unless she allows it... And when I groped her earlier she seemed to stiffen which is a normal reaction. Then there's when I mentioned Kaito and Gakupo." Miku said, a bit miffed.

"Well you grabbed her chest, idiot. But the guys are nice though... We won't pry unless she wants to talk about it, alright guys?" Luka said.

"Yea." Lily replied, her hand still slowly threading through the younger girl's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again! Sorry for not putting anything on the last chapter, sort of forgot... XD thanks for the reading guys! Also I don't own Vocaloid, not at all, but I have my OC! I've tried making songs but it's not working out for me so... yea... Enjoy Chapter 3!

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chapter 3- Odd Moments

They chatted for a while back and forth like that until Shira woke up, which was around lunch time.

Lily sensed movement from the girl nestled on her lap. She held up finger to her lips to stop the conversation between Luka and Miku. She pointed to Shira and slowly gave her a scratch on her head, to which she responded with a dull purr and her eyes opened. All were surprised and startled at the response. When Shira noticed the scratching stopped, she woke up completely. Her eyes widened in surprise and she pushed herself up before stumbling and having her face on Lily's chest.

All of them started to stare as a glowing blush started to burn up the shy girl's face.

"S-s-sorry, Li-Lily-san..." Came a tiny apology.

All three burst out laughing, while Shira hid behind her book. She gave a tiny smile that seemed relieved. Lily gave her a pat on the head and smiled.

"Ne, you have a pretty smile." Lily stated, lifting her chin slightly with a few fingers.

This only caused Shira to blush more, her face almost matching the intensity of a tomato.

"T-T-Thank you..." She murmured, her smile widening a bit.

"Aw..." Both Miku and Luka cooed, Luka coaxing a normal coo while Miku's reached an annoying pitch.

Shira stopped hiding and crawled on the edge of bed to let her legs reach the floor. She stepped off and turned around to face the people in the room. Her face was still a slight blush as she straightened her clothing and turned around and asked, "Can we eat lunch?"

They all heard a sort of loud grumble from her stomach to which all agreed to go. They all started walking down the hallway into the kitchen. She was opening up slowly though much quicker than the others thought she would. What surprised them the most was how Lily was really into taking care of her. Lily knew that she wasn't a big motherly person but when she saw Shira, she saw that she was cute yet seemingly hiding a lot of her emotions. She wanted to change that and make her smile outright, so when she saw that small beginning, Lily grew unbelievably happy and glad.

"I can see you growing attached from the first meeting, Lily." Luka teased, getting a sheepish grin from Lily.

"Well, she's near empty, like I mean her eyes, they look empty, which makes me wonder if she was loved when she was younger. And she seems like she doesn't sleep well if she falls asleep in the lap of a person she doesn't even know that well. Also, she's really cute." Lily's serious tone ended into a near high pitched squeal, which caught the attention of the two in front of them.

Both gave a glance over but when Luka waved an okay sign, they went back to getting their lunch. Miku had already a plate full of leeks and bread on the side, Shira had lots of fruits on her plate, as well as a type of fish sandwich. Lily and Luka ran up to make their own sandwiches, Luka's is a tuna sandwich and Lily's was a simple ham and cheese. Lily didn't understand how Miku could have leeks in a sandwich, nor how Luka and now Shira both loved fish. She guessed that it was just their weird perks. As Lily chowed down on her food, she watched the others eat. She wasn't creepy, she just realized that the way some people ate were interesting and could possibly relate to their personalities.

Miku was talking really fast to the people around her while eating. She gave a wide smile whenever someone talked to her back. Her eyes shone when she was eating leeks, she was excited or just really hungry, Lily mused. Luka was eating politely, her eyes showing her maturity that she knew not to talk with her mouth full, unlike Miku.

Since this was the first time Lily was watching Shira, she noticed a lot of different things. She seemed to constantly look down, rather than at people. She also took small modest bites and her eyes were very flitty. Especially when Kaito and Gakupo sat down, she seemed really restless. Lily thought that was really strange since Kaito was as harmless as a fly but Gakupo could be quite the odd flirt. Shira also seemed to drift off when she was eating, her movements seemed more mechanical when she did and her eyes dulled even more, like drifting to a bottomless pit of just nothingness.

Lily decided to test something out. She scarfed down her sandwich and finished eating as fast as possible, which seemed to startle Luka and Miku, who knew that Lily was usually the last one to finish eating, no matter how early they got to the lunch table. They both watched as Lily slowly raised her hand in front of Shira's face. This got no reaction from the younger girl, her head still downcast staring at nothing. Lily started to extend her hand to reach over and pat the girl on the head. This made the blue-haired to look up questioningly, her mouth full of strawberries. Lily cocked her head sideways slightly and pointed her hand at her food, then to her empty plate. Shira nodded and started to quickly eat her food. Lily waited and kept examining her. Lily felt like her caretaker but she didn't mind it.

"Luka, don't you think Lily is acting weird?" Miku asked, a bit of food dribbling down her chin.

"Well, I think she likes her. And you've got food down your chin." Luka said while wiping down Miku's face.

"Like how I love you, or how a mom would love a kid?" Miku continued, oblivious to the small blush that spread across Luka's face as she continued to glance back at the two slightly down at the table.

"I don't really know. It seems more like us than a mom." Luka said, in between bites of food, also finishing her sandwich.

"Okay. Give me a second to finish this." And Luka gave her a minute and Miku was finished, a whole plate of leeks gone in less than a minute. They both glanced at the other two, one who was still ushering the other to finish faster. And she finally did after another five minutes.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Sorry for the cut off here, and the randomness in some of the words, I didn't know what to right and yea. I have lots more chapters like at least 2 more though idk when I'll post them.


	4. Chapter 4

Meh, i don't know wut da heck happened last chapter... or the beginning of this chapter... or in general this chapter overall. I like cats. :P I 3 kitties~

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Chapter 4- Ridicule

Lily grinned, for no apparent reason she was happy when she saw Shira eat. She didn't know why, she just thought that Shira with slightly stuffed cheeks was cute. Lily knew she shouldn't be talking, seeing that most of the time she was the last one to finish eating. She also couldn't exactly pinpoint why Shira seemed like a kid to her when she was only an inch or two shorter than her.

"Come on Shira, let's go to Luka's room again!" Lily said in a cheerful voice.

"Can I get another book first?" Shira responded, Lily couldn't get over how soft it was, it was barely heard as they left the kitchen.

"Sure! I also have to stop by my room as well. I'm going to bring some clothes I want to see if you all fit in, 'kay?" Miku asked.

"Sure." said the older ones, both oblivious to what was going to happen next.

Lily and Luka sat waiting in Luka's room. Lily liked Luka's room, specifically since it was the biggest of all their rooms. It was also warmly colored, had a lot of space to play any games, and also had a big enough bed that three people could squeeze and sleep on the bed, like they did when they first all moved in and had mini-sleepovers until the other Vocaloids joined in.

"Hey, Lily?" Luka's voice intruded Lily's thoughts but she was thankful for that. Lily enjoyed talking rather than doing nothing and staring blankly at the ceiling or wall.

"What's up?" Lily replied, relaxing against the side of the bed, crossed legged on the floor.

A moment of silence passed as Luka was gathering her thoughts. Then she asked simply, "Do you like Shira? You seem to have gotten really attached, and it's only the first day you met her."

Lily gave a small blush and really thought about it. She started to talk while thinking because it was easier for her to do. "Well, I think she's way too nervous around people for it to be 'normal' and whenever she's around the older guys, she seems restless or scared in a way of them. I think her natural personality is already shy but she's also really cute. Her hair's soft and cool because the blue blends into the silver really well. Her eyes are interesting because they're a lilac color and my name's a flower too. She's also wearing a lot of clothing for the summer even though it is ending. She also seems to be a cat person, she even acts like a cat if you scratch her the right way. And she slept in my lap, a person she barely knows, yet she slept peacefully and seemed to enjoy it herself. She probably doesn't sleep well at night but this is the first time she has stayed this long with a group of people since she came last week right? Even with IA's group she only stayed for a bit. She might even like me back, as a mom or lover. I think it's fine either way." Lily closed her mouth and thought on all she had just said. She nodded, yep that was her way of talking about her own truth. Then she turned and stared at Luka, waiting for a reply.

And she got one after a minute. "I think you like her." Luka smiled and Lily grinned.

Then Miku knocked on the door which Lily opened. Shira stood behind her, a new book in her hands and clothes in her arms as well.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Lily asked, helping Miku and Shira unload all the clothes onto Luka's bed.

"You wouldn't believe how long I had to choose, there were a lot I wanted both of you guys to choose. Then Shira went and helped me, and I wanted her to try on clothes and I had trouble picking some out. But then she helped me, her fashion sense is actually pretty good, she's got good taste." Miku stated, her breath a bit choppy after.

Shira merely nodded in agreement and sat on a corner of the bed, eyes taking in fully Luka's room.

"Your color choice is good, Luka-san." Shira said nonchalantly.

"Thank you, Shira." She replied.

"Well let's get on with trying on clothes, 'k?" Miku asked excitedly yet trying to put on a puppy face.

"Not yet. I don't want to see what you'll put me in." Lily shivered, remembering the different outfits Miku picked out and how much it revealed, more than Lily's regular performing costume.

"Okay! Luka!" Miku said, Luka turning at the mention of her name from her and Shira's conversation about what type of fish tasted better. Lily could swear that both were cats.

"Yes Miku?" Luka asked.

"Try this on for me." Miku said, while holding up a maid outfit.

"Miku! B-B-But I w-w-wore t-th-that one already!" Luka said, her face reaching a red tomato as she turned her head down in embarrassment, her eyes shifting to Shira who had turned away and buried her face in her book.

"Please? Don't worry I got something similar to that for Lily, and Shira I might make you wear something if that's okay." Miku said, pleading with her first word, making a promise with the second, and a question with the third part. Lily was aghast at the thought of wearing a revealing maid outfit while Shira looked confused.

Shira looked up and thought for a moment before replying in an uncertain voice, "Sure as long as it's not too revealing and most of my body's covered."

Miku deflated a little bit before she seemed to remember something. Lily still stood there a bit shocked that Miku actually have maid outfits in the first place.

"I got a kitty part costume thingy you can try on!" Miku squealed in delight at the thought. It seemed like Lily wasn't the only one that thought she could be part cat.

"Just asking but why does Luka and Lily have to change into these costumes?" Shira asked politely.

"They lost a bet and they have to wear whatever I pick for today. Whenever I give them something to wear they don't like it but that's why I want them to wear it." Miku responded easily.

"B-BUT THIS AMOUNT OF RIDICULE!" Lily exclaimed in weak protest.

Shira stared at Lily for a second or two before deciding, "I'll wear the cat costume if it doesn't show too much skin."

"WHY ARE YOU AGREEING TO IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Lily practically screamed, her nervousness making her scream partially.

Shira cringed back and held her hands over her head, prepared to get hit or something. But Lily noticed and calmed herself and reached over to give a soft pat on the head. She looked up with fearful eyes until she recognized that it was only Lily. Lily watched as she took a calming breath and shakingly took her hands off her head. Miku and Luka didn't notice this exchange because they were arguing about how the maid outfit was supposed to look.

"Sorry." Lily whispered, a bit downcast.

She gave a tiny whispered, "It's okay."

Lily moved forward and gave her a small hug then turned to Miku, who had stopped talking and had started to force Luka to change right in the room and not the bathroom.

"Miku..." Luka said while struggling to keep her sweatshirt.

"Come on~ Please? We can hide behind the curtain if you want." Miku pleaded. Lily noticed that Shira was hiding her face which was a slight crimson.

"Um..." But that hesitation was all it took for Miku to pull her to the curtain, where a lot of unusual sounds were heard. Lily blushed and turned to watch Shira. She wasn't trying to be a stalker but Shira was cute. Lily thought of a way to help her, but her thoughts were taken away when Miku finished changing Luka.

Luka was wearing a real maid outfit, her chest near bursting the seams. The outfit emphasized the curves her body had. Lily had to stop herself from screaming at how sexy and adorable she looked. Miku must've had the same thought because she was practically drooling.

Miku must have realized that it was Lily's turn. She turned around and held out a different costume. It was similar to a maid's outfit but it seemed more like Lily's performing outfit. Lily gave a sigh in defeat before feeling a pat on her head. She turned and saw Shira standing on the bed and patting her like Lily to Shira a second ago. Lily gave a small smile though her eyes were unsure of what to do.

"Want me... to help you?" Shira asked, she seemed kind of unsure as to how to help her though.

"No, it's fine. I got this." Lily said in a depressed tone. She quickly got up and took the outfit and went into the bathroom attached to Luka's room.

It was similar to the room with the colors, the only difference being that the toilet and sink was white and the shower had tinted blue glass.

Lily sighed in defeat as she stared at the outfit more closely now. It was completely styled in her performing outfit, the top barely covering her breasts, her stomach exposed, and the shorts stopping only an inch or two before her butt. The style was more black and white colored, a bit more lace, and she got lace gloves with a white strip from the inside wrist to forearm. She had absolutely no idea where Miku found this. Though it might be styled similarly to what she wore when she sang Chloe. She took off the comfortable clothing she was wearing and as slowly as she could, she started to change into the outfit. Miku knocked numerous times for her to hurry up and Lily just kept going the pace she was until she heard Miku asking Shira what type of cats does she like. Then Lily started to hurry, solely because she was sure that Miku would want her to change into one of the ridiculous outfits she has in public, and Shira already seemed extremely nervous when it came to larger groups of people, and so changing in front of a few girls you just met would be very embarrassing and awkward. Lily didn't want to put the girl into that type of stress so she started to hurry. She wanted to know her age as well, she assumed she was younger because she was a bit shorter and had that gullible feeling around her.

"Hey, Shira, you can change in here." Lily said as she stepped out of the bathroom, a bit uncomfortable but it was similar to her performing so it was okay, somewhat.

Lily noticed that Shira was looking at the floor with a slight blush and had a cat outfit in her arms. Then Miku started squealing at "how sexy" Lily looked. Lily just started to scold Miku at her dirty thoughts while Luka watched on the sidelines. Somewhere in the middle of the argument Shira escaped to the bathroom to change.

Once the quarreling stopped, Lily heard the slight click of the bathroom door opening, and she turned. And was greeted with a cat-girl… a blue-silver haired, cat-girl, complete with cat ears and tail. Her shirt was a simple long-sleeved dark blue shirt with the sleeves getting wider at the ends but also ending up a couple of inches long past her hands. Her scarf was still around her throat, Lily guessed that Miku couldn't persuade her to take it off. She wore matching pants that clung closely to her legs, and it had a cat tail extending out of a hole in the back. And finally a pair of dark blue cat ears poked out from Shira's hair.

Lily looked her over, before she said, "You look really authentic... Like a legit cat-girl… Can I hug you?" Before hearing a reply, she went over and grasped Shira in a firm hug. She felt Shira stiffen and try to pull away and Lily did let go and realized that Shira was actually running out of breath from the tightness of the hug. She's cute and she has a figure similar to ours, a bit thicker though like a bit of muscle on her, more than us, Lily summed up as she continued to look over her.

"KYA! KAWAII!" Miku and Luka screamed, in their respective cute voices.

Shira fidgeted in place, Lily guessed that she didn't like being the center of attention. Lily glanced up to see Miku glomping Shira, who looked uncomfortable but she had the slightest lift of her lips. Lily gave what she hope was a comforting smile. Shira nodded before Luka came and cuddled her. Shira's face turned a bit red at that though. Once Luka stopped cuddling poor Shira, Lily went up and stood a foot away, letting Shira have some space. Lily held out a questioning hand, asking to pet, cuddle, hug her a second time. Shira thought for a second. Lily didn't want to scare her away, but she was surprised when Shira took the hand and pulled it a bit hard to the top of her head.

Shira stared at her blankly, and then she gave off a meow, a quiet one and it was slightly high pitched compared to her normal voice. Lily started to blush, and subconsciously started to scratch Shira's head, to which she seemed to enjoy though her mouth twitched slightly upward. Miku and Luka watched with amused expressions as Lily sat back down on the bed with Shira sitting a foot or two away. Luka and Miku were on the bed as well, on the other side with the wall to their backs. They simply watched as Lily talked animatedly to Shira about cats, with the adolescent giving an idea or two, but was simply listening intently. Then they all went to change back into regular clothing before resuming sitting in the formal positions but all facing the center of the bed. Miku decided to stop their torment for the moment thankfully.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Yay! Another Chapter~ XD I seriously think something was wrong w/ me when i was writing this... Don't know when other chapters will be up, what days?...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for short chapter guys .

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chapter 5- Cats

"Hey guys, what type of cat would you guys want?" Lily asked, her interest about cats a bit keen as nothing else was sticking out. She also started to sprawl her body on her part of the bed, eyes starting to slip closed now and then. Lily knew she could be lazy but after an exciting day meeting a new person then being subjugated into a maid like outfit that showed a lot of skin to new person, she was exhausted and it was an hour or two before sunset and therefore dinner.

"Hm... Can the cats be an absurd color, like they are a normal type but an odd color?" Miku asked.

"Sure, why not?" Lily replied while staring at the ceiling and drawing imaginary figures. Shira had sat near her head and was reading intently.

"Okay. I just searched cat breeds up and I like Munchkins. THEY BE SO TINY AND CUTE!" Miku shouted, her voice reaching an unreal pitch.

"Munchkin? Like the Dunkin Donuts thing in the US?" Lily asked, confused as to why a munchkin is a cat, isn't it a small sphere like donut?

"No, it's this tiny ball of fluff on four tiny short legs. It looks adorables~" Miku said, while holding out her computer that she pulled out of seemingly nowhere. The cats were tiny and had round faces and were full of short fur. Lily was about to squeal at its cuteness but she was a bit late when Luka did it first, while Shira looked with adoration at it.

"Kawaii~" Lily said. Then she took the computer and searched up the different cat breeds. She looked at all the ugly hairless ones and then the short furred, and then all the types. "I love the small ones with big eyes and ears~ Look at their lightly striped fur!" Lily said softly, she looked up and saw Miku looming right in front of her face. She was startled and flipped the computer which in turn slapped Miku in the face. Magically the computer laptop was closed in the effort of flipping it. And Miku was left with a pouting expression and a red mark on her forehead. Luka giggled at the sight and heard Shira join in, though it was near silent.

"Can I have a turn?" Luka asked when she finally stopped giggling. And Lily gratefully handed it over.

Lily watched the current scene. Luka was now surfing the web looking at the cat breeds, Miku was looking over Shira's shoulder and Shira was trying to nonchalant about Miku leaning over her shoulder and breathing on her in a creepy way.

"Everybody look at this one~ It's an American Shorthair and its fur blends well~ Ah look it's as tabby too~" Luka sighed in adoration. Miku immediately went over and hugged Luka in a half hug as she too looked at the cat that Luka liked. Lily simply stayed back and crawled and sat next to Shira. She was waiting for when both Luka and Miku would stop and she could pass the computer.

"You guys done?" Lily asked as Luka and MIku were both still staring and scrolling together, though Miku looked like she was clinging a bit more than she should, and Luka's face was the tiniest shade of pink.

"Huh? Yeah." Luka said. She passed over the computer and Lily took it and placed it on Shira's lap.

Shira looked up and stared at Lily for a while before asking, "You want to see what my favorite cat is?" And Lily nodded in reply.

A few fast clicks and scrolls and Lily and the others were greeted with the sight of a wild cat that wasn't wild. Ocicat it was called. Then the next picture that showed up was a savannah cat which was bred from a wildcat called a Serval and a house cat.

"Cool." They all said with varying voices.

Lily closely observed Shira and how she was reacting to an "interaction" with cats. She noticed a slight movement of her lips going upwards and her fingers were relaxed and flexed comfortably next to her. Definitely an improvement since this morning.

They went to dinner and introduced Shira to the others besides the older guys because they were unsure if Shira would be fine with them. Dinner passed without much chaos thankfully and the rest of the time was spent in the living room watching a bit of TV.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

While I was writing this, i kinda cut the story in weird chapters, this was short compared to last chapter ik...


	6. Chapter 6

K so... idk how i wanted this written so... dat last part is a bit... odd. Hope you can understand it-ish

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chapter 6- Voice

"Guys, it's getting late." Lily said, her voice a bit sad.

"Okay. I'll be going to my room a few doors down." Miku said in her normal voice.

"Alright. Can we hang out again tomorrow?" Shira asked. She also added, "Can you guys also bring along the V3 group as well?"

"Sure!" The other three said a smile stretching over their faces. Shira gave a slight wave and had a thin blush adorning her face before heading out.

"Night guys." Lily said while leaving and going to her own room which was about two doors down. She also saw Shira disappear into a room about four doors down from her own. Lily put that into her memory bank and headed off to bed. She enjoyed today, it was nice.

The next day was similar to yesterday's with the exception of the added V3's. Surprisingly it was less chaotic than it was usually. All they did was share stories, fairy tales, real life stories, stories about animals, fantasy creatures, pretty much all the stories they could think of. And surprisingly it lasted almost the entire day.

The week flew by and then Shira announced that her debut was coming up on the weekend. Everybody was pepped up but Shira seemed extremely nervous and anxious.

Then the day came for her debut.

"Come on Shira, it won't be that bad." Lily reassured the teen, who was nearly on the verge of running out of the building. She was flitting around much more often and she couldn't keep still, even when she was reading her book.

"B-bu..-But it's my first one.." She gave off a soft whimper, her eyes on the verge of spilling tears from her fear.

"Relax. You'll be fine. I promise." Lily said while also forcing Shira to sit on the couch. Then she proceeded to run her hands through Shira's hair, which seemed to calm her down a bit.

Shira gave off soft noises before she fell silent. Lily could feel the tension bit by bit flow out of her body as she continued to stroke Shira. Shira had gotten much more comfortable with Lily's "petting" and it seemed like Shira had opened up a bit more to Lily.

"Really don't worry, you can't fail on your first one after all it is your First Song." Lily whispered into Shira's ear. She felt the younger give a slight nod and her chest expand with a big inhale and her chest shrank as she exhaled. Shira turned around and gave a grateful smile before standing up.

"Can you walk me and wait for me?" She pleaded, her eyes desperate to have someone there for her.

"Sure." Lily replied quickly.

They both walked together, one saying reassurances and the other trying to calm herself.

Once they arrived at the office, and a tall woman came over to them. She introduced herself as Akira and is Shira's manager for her songs, possibly fan mail, and would give suggestion or help to Shira whenever she was in the office to help her gain fame. She was tall and slightly lanky and stood a head and a half more than Shira, a head above Lily. Though Shira was reluctant to meet a new person, Lily helped her. She also asked Akira if she could stay and listen to Shira first. And surprisingly Akira agreed, she must have tried to be a singer or actor of some sort because she seemed to understand the first immense fear that could consume you on the first song or real live acting. Lily and Akira clicked together because both seemed to sense that the other wanted to help Shira out.

As Shira stepped into the recording room, and as Akira started to set up the sound systems, Lily sat and watched from next to Akira. She could see through the glass but she wasn't sure if Shira could see back. Then she noticed that Shira didn't have performing clothes yet. Lily passed off the thought and instead watched and started to listen as Shira started to sing. It took her about three tries to get her voice working, meaning she had to practice. And it didn't seem that she was good at practicing but her nervousness started to bleed out as she only heard her own voice resounded the room.

Lily watched as Shira's eyes became half lidded as she lost herself in her own song. Lily knew that Shira loved music and used it as a comfort. Lily watched her with joy that she could finally loosen up.

But as Lily listened, the tone had changed to minor and that it was in english, since the beginning…

"Wait Akira-san, she's singing in English?!" Lily whisper-shouted.

"Yes. Why does that surprise you?" Akira whispered back.

"B-B-But most of us sing in Japanese…" Lily stammered.

"Yes but didn't she tell you that she would be doing both?" Akira asked.

"Huh?..." Lily tried to remember but couldn't seem to with Shira freaking out and her fast speech when she was nervous that morning.

"She takes a song base or a song and changes it to fit her song theme and her voice range. She's going to be singing the english one first before the japanese. I believe its the same song but different languages and possibly the beats." Akira stated, leaving Lily in a bit of confusion. "Anyway just shush and listen."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked, as the song reached the climax and Shira's pitch went in a soothing pattern.

"Yea…" Lily trailed off, "Yea, it's the prettiest sorrow filled voice I've heard. I wonder if I can change that." The last sentence murmured to herself.

"I believe you can." Akira gave an encouraging smile. "When I first heard her talk to me, I could barely hear her voice and she stammered so much. She also sounded nervous and scared. She's changed so much since she moved in with you guys. Is she okay with you all?"

The song in the background had slowly begun its descent into the ending. "Yea, but she's nervous around older guys. And she doesn't like wearing any sort of revealing clothing, like what you are seeing her wear now is pretty much what she wears all the time."

"I see…" Akira trailed off, "Oh, her song's done." She turned on the mic when the tune completely ended, Shira was standing still, her face showing peace and serene, one Lily only saw for a brief moment when she was being scratched. "Good job Shira! Do you feel ready for the Japanese version?"

Shira seemed to turn towards them, and her eyes shone with happiness. She gave a tiny nod and turned back to the mic. The song was reset but this time the beat was changed slightly, a bit more complex and when she sang it was faster in Japanese.

As it reached the second verse, both females started to feel sorrow about the lyrics. "Her songs are really sad huh…" Lily said, her eyes concentrated on Shira as she sang. Her clear voice rang out throughout the room, now that both women could fully understand, they realized that she was more of a sad singer, and that she was hiding a lot of things about her past.

They both waited for the song to finish and when it did, they stood right outside the recording area and waited for Shira to come out. Though she didn't, not right away. They waited and waited, until finally Shira stepped out shakingly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lily asked as she reached out a hand to support her, to which Shira took and held with an iron like grip.

"Y-ye...Yeah." She stammered. She breathed out uneasily. "Yeah… I'm okay."

Akira held Shira's shoulders and held her up as the trio started to walk back to a more comfortable area, the private lounge next to the office. Lily made Shira sit down on the couch and she did, though her eyes showed panic once Lily removed her arm. Lily then proceeded to sit next to her and start combing through Shira's hair, once again comforting her.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong. You did beautifully and everybody's going to love your voice. So why are you scared? You don't have to worry about anybody." Lily murmured into Shira's ear, her head resting on Shira's shoulder, one of her hands rubbing her back. Akira was making a tea of some sort for all three of them, though she tried not to make any sudden movements.

Shira suddenly moved, turned around and grasped Lily in a tight hug, her soft voice giving off whimpers and soft cries. Lily grew surprised and angry at the same time, surprised because Shira usually didn't do anything like this and angry, she didn't know herself. She was angry at whoever made her afraid though it might've been past trauma. She carefully wrapped her arms

Akira finally finished and set the cups of tea on the table next to the couch. She was worried, it showed in her eyes and her arm movements. She took a cup herself and looked questioningly at Lily.

Lily shrugged and rubbed Shira's back reassuringly for a while until she heard her say, "Sorry. I was scared that he would find me after I sang, he used to always have really good hearing and he said that he would find me no matter what. And I'm scared of him. So please don't leave me alone…" Shira whispered, her voice shaking and her face blocked by her hair.

"Don't worry, " Akira said softly, "There are a lot of good people at the Vocaloid household and they'll protect you like family. So you don't have to worry."

"Plus, you got me. I'll protect you, and I won't ask you to tell me who is 'he' alright? Not unless you want to talk, okay?" Lily added.

"Thanks." was the short reply as she turned around and took a cup of tea. She held it tightly and sipped. She repositioned herself so she was more on the couch than Lily. Lily watched her drink and the tremors in her body eventually stopped. The tears that had spilled out had started to dry. Once they completely stopped, Lily took her cup and drank it quickly, she noticed a small wet spot on her shirt but she paid it no mind.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

so... how was this chapter? Leave reviews and comments so that i can better it!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay~ bit of angst~~~~

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chapter 7- Comfort

Time passed as they talked small talk and said small comforts and words. Eventually they were simply relaxing.

"Hey, come on." Lily said while softly nudging Shira who had tired herself and was resting on the couch. She stirred a bit before falling back down on Lily's extended legs.

"Let her sleep, I think one of her traumas from her past might have scared her." Akira said while starting to straighten up and stretch.

"From her singing?" Lily questioned, while slowly moving Shira so that she was on Lily's back.

"For instance if she was hated for it and there was a bully when she was younger who would always pick on her voice." Akira stated softly. Everybody has somewhat soft voices, unlike me, Lily thought.

"Who would pick on a girl and could traumatize her?" Lily huffed slightly as she struggled to get up, Shira had started to grasp her neck harder. Lily started to walk back to the Vocaloid Household.

"No one should really." The manager said. "Anyway, I'll see you next time right?"

"Yea."

"Take care of her for me when I can't alright?"

"I will definitely take care of her."

"Thanks."

Lily started on the walk back, humming a tune from one of her own songs. _I make a mistake, and the world ends, the street of constant green lights. It flies and stops, and then looks like it will fly again. _ She broke out in singing here and there, _Right now, my heart is being aimed at. From this spinning, spinning world, I can see it, I can see it, the future, la la lalala~ _. Lily grinned at the different tone **Wave** sounded like without the rock that usually surrounded it. Throughout it Lily felt Shira's grip relax and her head rested in the crook of Lily's neck, to which made Lily grin like a maniac. Why, she herself didn't know, she just liked that Shira was opening up and felt closer with her.

Once they arrived, thankfully nobody was in besides a Meiko who has a bad hangover, Luka and Miku. The latter two helping immediately and bombarding them with questions, and Meiko in the background groaning in pain and telling them to shut up. Lily kept quiet and gave a few nods and asked to go to Luka's room to which both immediately agreed, and left Meiko to suffer on the couch in the living room area.

"So, did she do well?" Miku asked once they were in Luka's room, Shira asleep on the bed, Lily next to her, Luka a bit in front of Lily and Miku sat next to Luka.

"Yea, amazing even." Lily said, remembering the clear notes and soft voice.

"That's good to hear. But why did it take so long for you guys to come back?" Luka asked.

"Well for one she sang in English and Japanese, and something else came up, and I don't know if she wants to talk about it. She's fine now though so don't worry." Lily quickly said, rushing slightly at the end because she was a bit nervous at saying that.

"She sings in English as well?!" Luka said, surprise written on her face.

"Yea and she's good at it too, slight odd accent though, a bit less than yours though."

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Miku asked, breaking through the conversation a bit.

"I don't know." Both replied.

"Well, I got a game that we can play while we wait for people to come back!" Miku exclaimed before pulling up a box that seemed pretty ordinary and setting it on the floor next to the bed. Luka and Miku moved to sit cross legged on the floor and Lily made her way over as well after a thought or two, though still somewhat close to Shira.

"What is it?" Lily asked, curious about the seemingly ordinary box, but with Miku you could never know.

"It's Jenga, see?" She opened the box and out spilled out blocks that were exactly the same size.

"Uh…" The older ones didn't know what to think they were doing.

"Here." Miku started to make the tower of blocks with three on each floor but the layer after was put the other way of the others, for instance the first one was horizontal and then the second one was vertical until it used all the blocks. "Then you push some of them out but the tower can't fall." She proceeded to push a middle block from the most bottom floor.

Luka tried and with a trembling finger pushed out the second one, and the tower had yet to fall. Lily went next and so on the pattern went until they ran out of middle pieces.

It was Luka's turn. She tentatively poke the highest on the right block, to which it slowly started to tilt before righting itself. She gave a sigh of relief before turning to Lily, who confidently knocked out the second top layer on the left side.

The tower slowly leaned to Miku, then started leaning the other way. And after twenty tense seconds of waiting, it finally toppled onto the floor with a crash, startling the three awake girls.

They all heard a slight noise of movement from the bed and Lily turned around to see a sleepy Shira stare at them with blank eyes. It took her a few moments before her eyes cleared with recognition.

"Lily-san, w-why am I?... W-w-was...wasn't I at the office?..." She stammered, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration to try to remember what happened, a yawn escaping her mouth near the end of the sentence.

"You fell asleep after the debut and the small incident, I took you home, and we're playing Jenga now. Wanna join?" Lily asked, wrapping everything in simple phrases wrapped together.

Shira's mouth formed a slight 'o' before moving slowly over and sat down. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes for a bit, then joined in the next round of the game.

After numerous rounds of Jenga, with lots of screaming and yelling at the tower, the other Vocaloids started to trickle in, the younger ones joining in once they located all the noise. Then soon enough it was dinner and then everybody staying up, again. Shira had joined the V3 and was listening to what they did that day which was normal. Lily was with Luka and Miku along with Meiko and Kaito today. They were all sitting in the living room area with sake and ice cream, to which Kaito demanded to have.

"So what did you guys do?" Meiko asked, finally over her hangover and starting to drink sake again. Lily couldn't see why 'cause she already knew what would happen in the next morning.

"I went shopping and I got ice cream~" Kaito screamed and stuffed his face full, before freezing up from a brain freeze.

"Stayed at home and did stuff." Miku stated but the way she said stuff, Luka blushed slightly.

"Got over my hangover." Meiko stated while taking a swig from a sake bottle.

"Watched Shira sing." Lily said nonchalantly before being bombarded by questions about Shira's voice and if she did well. To which she answered that Shira had an amazing voice and she did wonderful.

"So how much do you like her?" Luka casually brought up.

Meiko and Kaito stared blankly and blinked before realization hit them and they started to pelt Lily with more questions about how she liked her, how long has she liked her, etc. Lily answered in tiny short sentences with a constant light blush.

"I'm not a stalker right?..." She asked quietly after recounting one instance with a ton of details about Shira.

"No, I don't think so because I'm just looking at it and it seems like she doesn't take care of herself well." Luka said while absorbing all the details that Lily gave.

"Trust me Lily, stalkerish people are really stalkerish and at least she seems to know that you look at her." Miku stated, while Meiko and Kaito grinned at the last part.

Lily gave off sheepish grin unlike her before saying, "Thanks guys! Also we are still having the party at the resort right? Where is it?"

"It's going to be at a hot spring resort! I reserved multiple rooms that could be separate gender or not and the hot springs are really well rated, co-ed and not as well. Plus there's a beach nearby so we can swim if you want to." She counted off her fingers before looking back up at Lily.

"What about singing or karaoke?" Miku asked.

"There's a karaoke place a bit down from the resort so it's fine." Meiko's added in.

"How'd you know?" Lily asked, "I believe that you are slightly tipsy..."

"I searched it up before." Meiko's said slurring, before slinging her arms around Kaito's neck and planting an awkward and messy kiss on his cheek where there was ice cream.

"Ew…" The others said, averting their eyes, though Miku got an idea and planted a small neat peck on Luka's cheek, getting a laugh from Lily as she saw Luka's eyes widen with surprise.

"Hey, guys, look at the time! Anyway I'm going to go sleep now." Lily stated as she got up from the couch and away from the two pairs playing truth or dare.

"Night!" They all said in varying ways.

Lily walked carefully down the as most of the younger kids were tuckered out from doing who knows what. She stopped at her room before looking at the one four doors down. She paused before heading into her own room, still thinking about the events of the day. Whoever still haunts her, I hope that she will get over it and learn to live here and that we are going to be her family, like how they are for me. Lily went in and got ready for bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Was it k?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Party~

"GUYS TODAY'S THE DAY THAT WE GO TO THE RESORT!" Miku screamed into every Vocaloid's ear.

Lily grimaced and grimaced and rubbed her ears gingerly. "MIKU SHUT UP WE KNOW THAT ALREADY!" Lily screamed back. She started to pick up the two bags that was hers that carried clothes and stuff. It was only a few days though so it should be enough.

She glanced up to see Luka and Miku both carrying bags, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo following, the V3's tagging along with Shira along with them and a few others who really wanted to go.

"LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" Miku continued to shout. All the Vocaloids started to pile into various different cars that they had or rented. Lily was a bit surprised when she saw Rin's and Len's road roller go past them with all the kids on them.

Then Miku, Luka, Lily and Shira were all that was left to get going. Lily unlocked the silver five person car that was still in the garage.

Shira looked considerably happy and more used to the slightly chaotic life they lived when they weren't singing. Lily was about to go to take the driver's door when Shira asked, "Can I drive?"

"Huh? Sure." Lily went over to the shotgun side and sat down. "How old are you?"

"18." She said softly while starting the car. She waited for Luka and Miku to finish put the bags in the car. Lily hummed a response and Shira started to drive. Lily turned on the radio and was surprised to hear Shira's song on it. It seemed to startle Shira as well by the awkward driving for a few seconds. Miku and Luka both stopped talking and started listening as well. Shira shrank back in her seat while keeping her light purple eyes on the road. Her comfort levels dropped greatly, and the next few minutes passed tensely before the song finally ended and switched to **Chloe**.

"That was pretty~" Luka said her face shining and beaming with adoration, and possibly a bit of empathy for her. Lily also noticed Miku with her eyebrows slightly furrowed in thought.

"T-Thanks..." Shira said, she blushed slightly and continued to drive, a faint lift in her spirits.

They arrived and had passed the younger ones on the road roller on the way. By the time all had got together it was near night time.

"LET'S GO AND SEE HOW GOOD THE HOT SPRING IS!" Miku screamed in her high pitch.

They all agreed and thankfully Miku didn't hurt any more of their ear drums.

They all got into the women's changing area that had little cubbies for people to put their old and new clothes into. Lily started to change and noticed that Shira looked like she was debating about something on her mind, and so Lily waited for all the other Vocaloids to change.

"Come on Lily~" Luka said sing-song like.

Lily motioned to Shira and said, "I'll wait for her, you guys go on ahead." She ushered Miku and Luka who were the last others in the bathroom.

Then she quietly walked over to Shira who was still standing up and staring at her wrists? Lily made sure Shira heard her but the younger woman didn't seem to pay her any mind.

"Hey Shira?" Lily asked softly, which seemed to make Shira slip out of her thoughts.

"L-Lily-san. Where did everybody go?" She asked while looking around to see that only she and Lily were in the room.

"They already went to go into the hot spring. Come on, take off your clothes and grab that towel behind you and we can join them." Lily stated as she walked over and grabbed one of the towels off the shelf. She herself had one wrapped around her already so thankfully it wasn't that awkward.

Lily didn't hear anything from the other girl and so she was surprised when Shira pulled on a bit of Lily's hair. She turned back and looked her over. She was being really nervous, scared and seemed afraid of Lily who would never hurt her. Something is bothering her and she's frightened so much that she's afraid to show somebody else.

"Come on Shira, you know that I won't leave you." Lily reassured her.

She fidgeted in place. "I-I know that... I just don't want you to be... repulsed or disgusted... by me..."

"And why would I be?" Lily asked, she knew that this was bothering her and was mostly on her mind. The fear of rejection and being cast out. Lily could understand that.

Shira slowly unzipped her sweatshirt and revealed a simple colored T-shirt and her bare arms. Lily looked in shock at the numerous scars both big and small layered across her arms. Some reached from her forearm down to her elbow and others were just an inch, most of the scars didn't stand out though one did and disappeared into the sleeve of her shirt was slightly puckered and seemed to just be healing. Lily reached out and took her right hands and traced the scars that overlapped, entranced and shocked by how many were laced across her skin. She remained silent until she reached the edge of her sleeve, her fingers rubbing slightly on a few that were white scars.

"L-Lily? Do.. you want t-to… s-see the rest?" Shira asked so quietly that it could barely be heard even though the room was completely empty. Lily gave her a small, slow nod.

Shira slowly pulled the shirt over her, revealing even more scars and still healing wounds, cuts, and bruises. Light purple bruises were on her neck and near completely healed bruises were on her wrists. Bandages wrapped around her chest and Lily could see that the wound had scabbed over recently. Lily helped her take off the bra that was on top of the bandages and proceeded to unwrap the bandages. She undid it carefully and as she got through each layer, she felt Shira give off a sigh of relief, whether it was a sigh, a soft whisper or her simple nodding.

Once Lily finished, she made Shira sit down and Lily took in the sight of her back. It was marred by four major scars. A small cluster was nestled in her left shoulder and near the back of her neck was what looked like a small circle of thin red lines. From both shoulders a slightly puckered line went all the way down to the middle of her back, running down unevenly. Lily lightly traced it down, where a larger scar intersected one of the thinner ones. It ran up to her left shoulder and ended up near her waist on her right. Another one looked like it ran deeper into her back but was the shortest one, running horizontally across her shoulder blades.

"Do they still hurt?" Lily murmured into Shira's ear, leaning over her right shoulder.

Shira leaned back, grateful for support and that Lily hadn't seemed freaked out. "No, they stopped hurting a few weeks back."

"Which one's the newest?" Lily asked quietly.

Shira slowly turned and pointed to a somewhat recently scabbed over wound. It was the most noticeable with it still being the most pinkest one with a darker red outline running near the top of her left collarbone diagonally down to the end of her ribcage. Numerous smaller scars and cuts dotted across her skin.

"This one happened… two and a half months ago…" She murmured to herself, her hands lightly tracing the red line.

Lily remained silent and held her in a half hug. A minute passed before she finally gathered her thoughts, "It won't scare the others, they'll understand as well. And… come on, let's get going okay? If we wait any longer they're going to come back and if you're not ready they might overreact. Come on."

She watched as she completely stripped down, more scars crisscrossed raggedly across her pale skin. The skin around her ankles were marred by a large amount of constant chafing against something. Lily gave her the towel which she gratefully wrapped around herself and they both walked slowly towards the soft steam of the hot springs.

They both arrived to see Miku tackling Luka in the water and Meiko laughing her head off. Rin ran past them and went into the hot spring only to be tackled by Miku. They all stopped and noticed Lily and Shira who was hiding behind her. Lily ushered slightly and pushed Shira in front of her. She lightly took her wrist and walked to the spring, and Shira didn't try to go back, she was just a bit reluctant.

"Hi Shira-chan!" Rin said. She didn't seem to mind Shira's marks and went up and out of the water to take Shira by the hand and lead her to the water after she removed the towel. She seemed oblivious though Lily could see that she was saddened by it, a small sad smile when Shira was making her way down the steps. Lily followed quickly and in the middle of walking had taken of her towel. She stepped carefully and finally reached the bottom of the spring, the water reaching her waist. She noticed that Rin had left Shira and quickly went back into the water. Shira was standing on the top step, tentatively poking her foot into the water, unsure of what to do.

"Need help?" Lily asked while taking a few steps towards her and extending her hand. Shira took it lightly and stepped downwards slowly. Lily could hear a soft sigh and saw her eyes close in content as it reached and covered her waist. Lily gave her a smile and then lead her to Luka, Miku, Meiko and now Rin.

"H-Hi…" Shira murmured, Lily elbowed her slightly and she said her welcoming louder though much more shaky.

Various greetings went back and they shared a few hugs though Shira seemed less and less tense and a bit more open. They talked, played in the water and thoroughly enjoyed it.

Afterwards they finally decided to wash their hair. Rin being helped by Meiko, Miku and Luka, and Lily and Shira.

"Mhmm…." Lily let the sound escape her lips, Shira's washing was so good! She scratched the places that Lily reacted to a bit more and she got every bit of her hair and was sure to not get too much soap or shampoo in Lily's eyes. When Shira finished, she rubbed her hands a bit before lying over Lily and whispering a bit drowsy from the steam, "It's my turn."

She sat on the stool where Lily was sitting on with Lily kneeling behind her. Lily started to scratch and scrub through Shira's hair and scalp. Shira had started to lean back, eyes closed and enjoyed herself. Lily carefully made sure that not too much of the soap ran over the recent scar on her front and careful of rubbing too hard on the shoulders when she reached down to the long strands. She rubbed them carefully and noticed that they were soft and silky like, and that the hair color seemed natural and not dyed.

"You've got pretty hair. It's interesting too." Lily said softly. "It can't be natural though…"

She felt the person under her hands shift slightly and look at her. "It's kinda natural for me I guess… What about Rin's and your's? It's like a bright yellow. And Miku's is bright blue. I think it's similar to mine then." Shira replied back in a softer manner. She turned back to her former position and relaxed.

Lily watched her shoulders as the scars rippled whenever Shira breathed or moved. It was… horrible yet entrancing. She gave a small look over then started to grab a bucket of water to rinse Shira's hair.

"Close your eyes okay?" Lily said before slowly pouring the water over Shira's bubbly head.

"Well you guys seem to be enjoying each others' companies." Meiko stated, finished early with Rin by her side. Luka and Miku seemed to finish up as well.

"Well, she's got interesting hair." Lily stated simply. Shira gave a short nod, stood up and stretched. Lily got up as well and went to find the towels. She grabbed one for each of them and gave them out.

They decided it was time to get out and see the others and how they were doing.

They didn't have to worry much because all of them had started to join in a simple game revolving around a person chasing other people. Lily sighed in exasperation before being pulled along to join.

They spent the rest of the evening having fun and relaxing. They ate a good yet simple meal and then turned in for the night, they planned that next morning they would exercise for a bit and then enjoy free time with each other and then karaoke at night.

"Night!" They all said to each other, heading towards to their rooms. Four could fit in a room with four 'mats' and sleep easily. Meiko, Kaito, Rin and Len slept together. The V3 group squeezed all their members in one room, Gakupo went somewhere and Miku, Luka, Lily and Shira had one room.

"Today was fun wasn't it?" Miku asked, slowly nodding off.

Agreements from two other girls answered back. Lily turned and looked at Shira who had already turned around in her sleeping bag and was most likely sleeping. "Night." Lily said, slipping off to a dreamless sleep.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

So... A bit off I guess, I hoped you enjoyed. Comments are welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Fear

Lily felt something off as she was pulled awake. She blinked blearily, it was still really dark though something was really wrong. She strained her hearing without moving.

The tiniest strangled scream barely escaped someone's breath, two voices softly murmuring reassuring words, a constant light sound of someone inching into the wall and soft whimpers.

She slowly got up, making sure not to scare the other girls in the room. She whispered, "What's wrong?"

In the low light, she saw Miku and Luka stare at her with sad expressions, both simultaneously shrugged their shoulders in an 'I don't know' way and went back at trying to coax the crouched figure to move forward. Lily casted her eyes on the crouched figure and started to crawl towards her. Luka and Miku started to move away slightly allowing a bit more of light to filter onto the cowering form.

Shira was curled into a ball, her back pressed up against the two sides of the wall. Her bangs slicked with sweat, curled in her hands. Her legs were folded in front of her and one seemed to lash out whenever one of them got closer. With the little light she had Lily also saw tear streaks running down her face. She tried to get closer but almost got hit in the stomach by her foot.

"Can you get a glass of milk from the workers? I'll try to figure this out. Also warm it for me okay?" Lily asked, inching forward to only head backwards from another lash. Luka and Miku both nodded and went away slowly, looking back worriedly.

"Alright…" Lily sighed out then looked back at the problem. She raised a hand and seemed to clench her hands tighter. She extended it slowly, but once it got a foot away from her head, one of Shira's hand lashed out and rested on one of knees. Her breathing was still a bit ragged, and the hand that left an eye uncovered was not seeing her. It looked like it was seeing nothing but also seeing something else that was horrible and she was afraid of it.

"Come on, kitty. I'm not gonna hurt you." Lily kept murmuring, slowly getting closer. Finally after much effort, Shira's reactions were getting slower and she seemed tired of fighting. She also stopped lashing when she realized all the things that was going at her wasn't hurting her. Miku and Luka had arrived with four glasses of milk after having trouble locating the kitchen. They arrived quietly and didn't make too much noise. They sat on the other side of the room. Lily still tried to get closer, she was about a half foot away when suddenly Shira seemed to pass out and slumped against the wall. Her breathing still ragged though her eyes slipped shut in slight pain, her hands rested on her chest.

"Is she okay?" Both Miku and Luka seemed worried.

"I-I-I don't know… What do I do?" Lily couldn't decide what to do and simply let her rest on her. When she felt Luka brush away something on her face, she realized she was crying. She didn't know why, but she allowed the tears to fall.

Shira woke up nearly a few seconds in full blind panic but since Lily was near her she wrapped her arms around her and hoped that she would calm down. A minute passed and Shira calmed down though when Lily removed her arms, she was clinging to her, crying softly out of fear and panic. Miku passed over a cup of milk, then she took Luka and walked out of the room, giving the two a bit of peace since Shira was like a time bomb for the moment.

"Come on, what's wrong Shira?" Lily asked when she felt shudders and sobs go through her scarred body.

She didn't reply but Lily held her tighter and whispered comforts into her ear. "It's alright kitten, I'm here." She whispered constantly. "Ya don't have to be afraid. It's me, Lily." Though after it did seem to calm her down again, Shira also started to talk, saying 'I'm sorry' and 'I didn't mean it'. When she seemed completely calm and sane, Lily asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She felt her give a small nod before starting to talk.

"Mommy, Daddy, Nana, and I were all together. Nee-chan was five, I was six… I killed my mommy and nee-chan.." She gave a small hiccup and Lily felt the wet spots on her shirt get damp and warm. "Daddy hated me for that and hurt me. I was fine with it… It's my fault they died." She descended back into sobbing and tears. Lily rubbed her back comfortingly and held her in a warm hug. "I-I h-had a n-nightmare again. I saw nee-chan and mommy again, and... I failed them again. I felt all the hurt that happened all at once. It hurts so much, Lily. It hurts so much. Why did they go?" She cried and grieved over it, Lily wanted to know more but she didn't push her to tell her how or why.

"Come, kitten, drink your milk, we can go back to sleep. And you can sleep near me okay? You don't have to be afraid, we are with you." Lily murmured into her ear. She pulled the two cups of milk that was on the floor closer to them. "Luka, Miku you can go to sleep!"

They both cautiously entered the room. They had sad yet nervous faces, they might've heard a bit of it.

"Did anybody wake up?" Lily asked as she helped Shira lift the still warm cup to her lips. She still shook with some invisible pain, Lily whispered, "Come on, you need sleep, if you want to talk we can take when we get back alright? Let's enjoy this small break as we can, then I'll help you okay? You're not alone." Shira nodded and struggled to finish her drink. Lily drank slowly, thinking what Shira said.

She blamed herself for killing her sister and parents? And at the age of six?! Her father most likely got abusive or something of the sort because they died. But that doesn't explain other things like how she ended up here or how they died.

Lily put those thoughts away and started to move Shira from the floor to Lily's mat-bed thing. She felt tired resistance from Shira as she fought of sleep and of being moved.

Lily heard the other two come in. When they gave questioning looks at her she said, "Trauma or nightmare, she's just afraid of someone... Her father..." She added quietly.

"Oh..." Both said before crawling into the same mat bed thing. "Night." "Make sure she gets some actual sleep okay?" Luka added before disappearing under the blankets.

Lily gave a small sigh and turned to the blue haired girl, who was curled up and shaking. Who also made Lily worry too much, but she didn't mind it. She started combing through her hair comfortingly. She went under the blankets and watched 'her' kitten struggle to sleep.

She started to hum a simple tune while stroking her. Lily's eyes started to close and she started to drift off to sleep. But as she started to fall asleep, she felt a warm body curl up to her and the shaking had slowly stopped. Lily felt her mouth smile before going back to the comforting darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Bit of fluff, not much angst D: But fluffy stuff wins this time :P

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chapter 10- Morning

Lily got the sense similar to being peeked on. She blearily opened her eyes, sighing in the warmth of another body. She immediately shook awake at that thought and struggled to sit up. Which she failed to when a pair of arms tightened around her waist. She looked down to see Shira slightly nestled into her side, a bit content yet afraid of being alone by the way she was clinging onto Lily. Lily relented and helped the unconscious girl to be a somewhat sitting position.

Lily looked around and saw Meiko staring at them with a slightly perverted face. She looked back down at their clothings and realized that Shira's shirt had flipped up a little and revealed a bit of the less scarred skin she had. The position in what it looked like they were in for the moment might've looked… Never mind that thought. She blushed slightly when Shira decided move and nuzzle deeper into Lily's neck.

"Meiko, OUT!" Lily exclaimed, to which she glared daggers at Meiko, who had been taking photos on her phone. She laughed a bit as she took off running down the hall. Lily looked at the other bed to see that it was completely empty. "Huh…" She absentmindedly put her arm around Shira and started to scratch behind her ear. In a little while she felt Shira wake up slowly.

Lily slowly got up as Shira loosened her arms and whispered, "Wake up, kiddo, breakfast." She flopped down into the bed from resting on Lily's shoulder. Lily didn't like waking her up roughly so she opted for a somewhat nice, somewhat odd way. She roughly scratched up and down her spine, causing her to arch her back and wake up from a small amount of shock and pleasure? "Breakfast." She stated while she herself started to walk out. She felt Shira hide slightly behind her as she followed.

"Hey~" Meiko waved and gave a slight wink.

Lily gave off an ominous aura which made Meiko halt midway. "Good morning." Shira said as she hung on Lily's shoulder. Lily gave off a tsk sound before sitting next to Miku and Shira next to Lily. Kaito came in right after and sat next to Shira.

"Itadakimasu!" Everybody said once they were all here. Lily noticed that Gumi had joined them some time late at night. Hopefully not when Shira was freaking out.

"So is she alright?" Miku asked, motioning to Shira, who was trying not to squirm from Kaito as he tried to talk to her.

"For the most part yes." Lily said turning her attention fully to Miku and Luka. "I… I want to help her. And I don't know how."

"Well for one, you already helped her. You've tried to calm her down, and you didn't freak out about the scars. Plus, since she talked to you, she seems more open to the others." Luka said in between mouthfuls, Miku filling in a few words here and there.

"Yea but…" Lily trailed off, lost in thought as she ate her food mechanically. She mentally slapped herself for being stupid, they were her friends they wouldn't mind. "Anyway what are we doing today? And Gumi came."

"Yea, we noticed her as soon as she got here. Anyway I think today we can do whatever in the area like parks, shops, museums, et cetera. And then meet up at a karaoke place near the household." Luka said, finishing her breakfast neatly.

"Alright, so where do you guy want to go today?" Lily said while ignoring the commotion the younger kids were making. Something about machinery and animals? Lily paid them no attention.

"Shira-chan~ Wanna go shopping?" Miku asked, looking over Lily's body. Lily turned her head to the blue-silver haired, who actually seemed less restless and nervous with Kaito. She saw her pause in her quiet talking to turn around and nod.

Kaito was talking about ice cream and food similar to it. Shira must've thought that he was pretty much harmless. Lily smiled at the way she replied, definitely scared of him a bit but she seemed to be sure he wouldn't hurt her. Lily finished eating and sat back to watch Shira.

She was still nervous, Lily could see her hands clench and unclench often enough. Kaito was his simple old self, a bit simple minded but that was fine.

Lily excused herself and went back to the room. She rummaged through her clothes, grabbing a tank top, shorts reaching mid-thigh, and a brown leather jacket. It was warm today for once, not way too hot nor cold. She slipped into the bathroom and quickly changed. When she got back to the room, Miku and Luka was in it, completely changed. Miku was dressed in a short sleeved shirt and a teal skirt, complete with darker knee socks and cute black shoes. Luka was wearing a light pink frilly shirt and a long flowing purple skirt. She had on a simple pair of boots. Lily went back to where she left her clothes and rummaged around, looking for her socks and boots. She pulled on her socks and slipped on her boots that looked spiked and matched the badass look she was aiming for. She flicked her hair out and struck a pose at Miku and Luka, who both nodded.

Shira walked in then, and Lily saw something flash in her eyes before she turned to her clothing. Miku and Luka started talking about what they wanted to do today. Lily simply sat down and listened. Shira seemed to be stuck between choosing a sweatshirt or a sweater.

"Hey can I see what other clothes you have?" Luka asked Shira, who had sighed in slight defeat at her choices. She gave a small nod at Luka before reluctantly carrying her bag over. Before it was handed over though, Shira took time to push stuff around in her bag and gave it.

Luka rummaged through before finding a decent T-shirt and matching shorts. "It's not always the best to wear a lot during hot days, Shira-chan." Luka gave her a smile before handing the aqua shirt and dark blue shorts. "And you seem uncomfortable without a zipper sweatshirt so when you come back I'll have one that matches, 'kay?"

Shira looked a bit uncomfortable but she nodded and went to the bathroom. Lily crawled over to where Luka was and looked at her bag. She noticed a few pockets that were hastily packed away when she paused. Luka didn't seem to notice, enjoying seeing Shira's taste. Miku walked over and peered over as well, interested in all the colors she owned and probably if she had anything cat like.

After they were done and went back to talking, Lily looked through the pockets. And she was surprised to find numerous rolls of bandages and bottles of anesthetic. She heard a small intake of breath and turned to see Shira staring at her with fearful eyes, Luka and Miku both noticed as well and kept quiet and moved closer slowly. Shira stepped backwards only to trip over Kaito as he walked past. Thankfully he caught her and helped her into the room. He also seemed really surprised at the thin scars that ran down her arms and legs.

"T-Thank y-you, Kaito-s-san." Shira murmured as he smiled and took his leave.

Lily sighed inwardly but was glad in a small way since Shira didn't freak out at Kaito. During the commotion, Lily reorganized the bag and replaced everything where she found it. Shira walked towards Lily and gratefully took the bag and placed it near the wall. Luka passed over the dark green sweatshirt she was carrying which Shira immediately put on.

Lily walked over and murmured in her ear, "Don't worry, I get what you need it for. And if any of them still hurt, ask me and I can help you apply it to your back or help you." Shira looked surprised and about to tear up before quickly erasing it.

"You guys ready?" Miku asked. "Where do you want to go first?"

"A zoo." Shira said, "I've never really been to one before."

"Alright!" Miku said, first pumping in the air. Luka and Lily joined in and Shira finally joined after an encouraging look from the rest of them.

The zoo had a lot of interesting animals. The others watched Shira as she ran around and looked at everything with childish glee. They laughed when she was surprised at the different types of animals. They finished rather quickly with the zoo before rushing over to a clothing store.

They tried various styles of clothing and simply enjoyed having a free day outside with friends.

"Hey, look at what I found!" Miku exclaimed, holding up a black tank top with white stripes going horizontal. "Lily, see? It's kinda your style."

"Okay," Lily said as she took it. It looked… fine actually, for once it wasn't something overly revealing and what not. She heard Miku scamper off to find something else, probably for herself or one of the others.

"Shira-nee~" Miku said, almost out of earshot of Lily as she went to one of the changing rooms. She glanced back and saw Miku run up to the shy girl with a similar tank top. Lily gave a small smile to herself as she stepped into the changing room.

She stared at her familiar self, thinking about how Shira felt whenever she stared at herself. With all those scars, does she feel fear at herself? Lily shook her thoughts and started to take off her T-shirt and throwing on the tank top.

She looked at herself in though. It fit her well and outlined her curves. Plus she liked the style so that was a bonus in itself.

"Miku!" She called as she stepped out of the room. She glanced up and saw Miku and Luka head towards her at the sound of her voice. Luka already had a small pile of clothes that she liked and Miku held the same amount likewise.

"That suits you really well!" Miku said, beaming. Luka nodded in agreement.

Then Lily heard Shira move out of her changing room. She wore the black tank top that had, "EST. 1984". Now that Lily was looking at her in a 'fashion' way, Shira had nice curves like Luka and herself. Even with the scars that ran up her arms and shoulder blades, her body looked amazing. Lily noticed that her arms were lightly toned, definitely more so than the other girls.

"You look great." Lily stated and she saw Shira blushing a bit. She heard similar comments from Luka and Miku.

"So we all set?" Lily asked as she got a few more tank tops and sweatshirts.

"Yes." The other three replied.

Then they paid and went off on their way to karaoke.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Karaoke, and Drunk Incidents

"YAY KARAOKE!" Miku exclaimed. They had arrived after dropping all of the bags off at their home. Everybody was already there with more newcomers, Haku, Neru,

Miki and Piko. There were about three rented out rooms for all of them. As Lily passed by the first two, she saw the younger kids in both and already partying. She went into the last room, which was thankfully the largest, and lead the rest of them in as well. They sat down on the sofa and casually viewed the scene.

Haku and Neru were here and drinking sake from cups, Meiko next to them drinking straight from the bottle, Gakupo and Kaito singing a supposedly cute song called, "Pon Pon"- something something. Lily couldn't exactly name it. They were trying to match the pitch of the cong and it was near torture listening to them.

"Hey girls~" Meiko said, sliding to the floor. Neru and Haku mimicked the greeting but they stayed up and continued to sip their drinks.

"Yo." Lily said calmly while she snagged another bottle of sake for the four on the couch.

"Can me and Luka go next?" Miku asked the two who were trying their hardest. They both nodded and stopped the song to sit down to Shira and Lily.

Lily felt Shira stiffen immediately. "Hey, Lily! You look beautiful today, like a growing flower straining towards the beautiful sun." Gakupo pointed to himself as he said sun.

Lily decided to slap him because why not. He stood shocked but he tried to get in closer to say, "I like you." but she hit him again casually. She took the sake bottle and drank straight from it. It ran down her throat in an comforting and cool feeling. She drank half of it quickly and enjoyed the flavor.

"Bye." Lily stood up and went to see what song Miku and Luka were singing. They were singing **Magnet**. She watched as they matched the song and were lost in a tender moment. Lily cast a glance back at Gakupo before remembering that Shira wasn't good with older guys. "Sh-!" She turned to see that Kaito had decided to sit in between Shira and Gakupo. He was holding his arms out as the purple-haired tried to get closer to Shira, who seemed like having a slight panic attack as she was being crushed by Kaito.

"Yo, pervert, get off him and my kitten!" Lily's eyes hazed slightly and she realized that the nickname that she called Shira had come out again.

"Your kitten?" Gakupo stopped trying to fight Kaito and he moved up while Shira moved to sit on the floor next to Haku. She was clearly drunk and was playing with Neru's phone strap.

The entire room fell silent in slight awkwardness, even the singers had finished and were looking over. Lily felt her face warm up but she blamed it on the sake until she saw Shira had slightly pink cheeks and was hiding her face with her long sleeves.

She decided to take a few more swigs before answering. "Mine~ Not yours, mine." Lily said a bit slurring. She went over and hung her arm over the shy girl. She noted that the other's face did go a bit more deeper shade of scarlet. "Wanna sing?" Lily murmured as the others started different conversations.

She waited for a reply and grabbed a cup, filling it and passing it to Shira. "Can we try to sing what Miku and Luka were singing before?" Shira asked quietly, then surprisingly she downed the sake easily.

Lily said, "Can we do two then? Magnet and any song, MIKU! LUKA! Your pick. For treating us today!" Lily enjoyed this, the warm feeling in her body and Shira beside her. Pretty soon the other pair chose **Wave** to which Shira seemed interested to hear in a real version.

- (Starting song)

Everybody's looking at us, Lily thought. She sighed and gave a small hiccup and looked at her partner for the song. Shira was shifting around nervously, she clearly wanted to sing but didn't feel completely comfortable with the group, probably because of Gakupo, Haku and Neru.

"Don't worry about them." Lily monitored to the three she thought. "Haku and Neru like each other and Gakupo is a regular flirt but besides that he won't try to harm you."

Before Shira had time to reply, the song had started to play. Miku and Luka were watching intensly and wanted to hear Shira's voice up and front. Since yey only heard it from the recording.

The first lines started to show up and Lily lead the song. She heard Shira's voice act in a similar way to her own voice. She felt some raw feeling expand out from the heat from the alcohol.

At the first chorus, her body moved on its own, grasping Shira's fingers and mimicking what Luka and Miku seemed to be doing. Shira didn't seem to mind, and even squeezed back somewhat.

They both seemed to lose themselves in the song and sang their hearts out in happiness. The song ended in a few short minutes.

They both stole the couch from the guys and shoved them off. Lily sat and blinked the blurs covering her eyes slightly. She grinned at Shira who seemed to smile back slightly. Though while they rested, Lily noticed Shira's eyes get panicky here and there but otherwise remained okay.

Oddly enough, Lily was feeling… too happy and felt like she wanted to show that she liked Shira. She leaned over and stretched her body on the couch, before placing her head on Shira's lap.

She seemed surprised and shoved the elder slightly. Lily turned over and stared at her while slowly creeping forward at her. She felt herself give a small predatory grin and her eyes slid half shut as she approached.

"Mine," she whispered quietly in Shira's ear once she reached her head. She heard the small intake of breath and slight nuzzle into her neck as a small response. Lily grasped her in a tight hug and started to realize she was breathing heavily.

She felt a sudden thump on her back and the feeling of being pried off of the blue-silver girl.

"No!" Luka shouted into Lily's ear, making her unconsciously flinching backwards and hitting the pink-haired on the nose.

"What?" Lily said, annoyed that she couldn't stay near Shira. She felt Shira land on her shoulder and give Lily a squeeze.

"Nothing, it's just that you looked like you were going to go farther than just hugging, like k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Luka said smartly.

Lily, Shira and Miku, who had just come, all stared at her. They looked back at each other and paused. Shira simply ignored it and moved into one corner of the couch and fell half-conscious. Lily stared back at Luka, and Miku decided to kiss Luka, who seemed surprised and fell on the opposite side of the couch from Shira and Lily.

"Eh… Oh well." Lily murmured to herself as she drank more sake, the warmth flowing around more.

"Hey guys?" Neru asked from the floor. Lily looked over while panting and drinking from another sake bottle, Shira was in a similar manner but she drank out of cups. Everybody else simply looked over.

"Fans know where we are, they all have tons of requests as well." She stated. "Want to go to the Household studio? It's easier to record."

"Sure." They all replied.

They quickly told the children and they all took off to sing in a more comfortable area.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

I'm so srry guys for not updating for the past week or two, I was away DDD: and i forgot to upload this chapter before i left... hope ya liked it cuz i didn't know what i was writing... yea... tell me if you like them yet or if Shira needs new updating on her appearance and what not, ty for reading~


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry if the spacing is a bit weird in this one, idk what happened when i copied and pasted this chapter

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chapter 12- Whose Voice is that?

It was 11:45 pm and Lily and the crew were still at it.

"Next request please!" Neru said.

"H-hello?" A shaky old sounding voice asked.

"Yea." Neru said nonchalantly.

"Vocaloid household right? Can you have Gumi and Lily sing Panda Hero?" He pleaded.

Neru gave a small sound of agreement before calling over to Gumi and Lily who were both talking with others. They came over and started to prepare for the song. Surprisingly none of the Vocaloids felt that they voices were tired in anyway.

Lily stood near the phone and waited, the kids still weren't tired and it was almost 4 am in the morning. She yawned casually and watched her group start getting tired. She was startled when the phone rang.

Huh, it's odd for people to still be up at 4. Lily thought. "Hello?" She said tiredly.

"This is the Vocaloid Household right? Do you have someone named Shira?" A dark voice said. Lily grew suspicious, even if she was a new Vocaloid, she wouldn't even be somewhat known until two weeks after her first song.

"Maybe. Can't remember, it's like 4 am in the morning." Lily lied easily.

She heard the line click off and she sighed. "Guys can we sleep now? I'm tired as heck."

"Yes please!" Everybody else replied, finally feeling the drainage of energy from singing, partying and getting drunk.

As they all started to head to their respective rooms, Lily pulled Shira aside. "Someone called to know if you were here." She stated simply.

Shira looked panicked for a second and casted looks at the few who were loitering.

"Come, let's talk in my room." Lily said comfortingly, leading Shira into her room.

They both quietly entered the older girl's room. Lily shut the door quietly and turned on the lights.

She cast a glance around her familiar room. It was similar in the set up to Luka's but smaller and more cozy to Lily's taste. She dragged Shira and made her sit down.

"So, do you know who would know that you would come here?" Lily asked, rummaging through her drawer.

"My dad." Lily stopped moving. The silence suffocated the room. She turned around to see Shira curled slightly on her bed in a fetal position. Lily slowly walked over to the girl.

"Want to tell me anything on your mind?" murmured Lily. She sat next to Shira, her feet loosely in front of her and near Shira's curled back.

Shira slowly uncurled herself before wrapping her arms around Lily's legs. She straightened them out and moved Shira's head so that she would be on her lap.

"I-i…" Shira started and stopped. Then she drew a deep breath before shakingly saying, "If he knows where I am… He's not going to stop chasing me again… I thought I lost him, at least for a year or two… The other woman might've been helping and…." She trailed off, seeming to subconsciously holding Lily's shirt tighter.

"Well, we can put your name as another right? The first song you put out doesn't say your name yet. Same as me." Lily said comfortingly while rubbing the younger's back.

She felt a slight shift in movement and glanced down at the blue-haired. "What was your name if you changed it?" She asked the 'elder'.

"My name was going to be Flore before I decided to keep Lily." The blonde said cheerfully. She hoped to edge off the slight gloom around Shira. "Besides, even if they found you, they wouldn't be able to hurt you. We have decent security and we keep our friends close." She reassured.

"Mm…" Shira murmured in reply. She looked lost in deep thought. Lily stared at the window near them and watched as a small bird rested on the tree near the window. It flitted freely before resting on its nest. Lily stared at it for a moment longer before glancing back at the girl.

She heard an intake of breath and started listening as Shira talked slowly. "I-i… At the age of six, I killed them." Lily knew who they were, Nana and her mother. "It was a… rainy and windy day. It started out as a good day, too.

"It was Nana's birthday, April 18, and it was supposed to be a nice day. Mommy and father picked us up after school ended. We drove to a place out of town, Nana wanted to go there since forever. It was… nice and peaceful, we had a good dinner and sang happy birthday… I guess father was drunk, his face was red and he didn't look like he was thinking right. Looking back at it, he was heavily drunk, and I don't remember any of his friends joining us or inviting him to drink. Mommy drove us home, Nana was asleep. They were arguing, father and mommy… Mommy was saying something about who kept who? Father was saying he got both or something… Mommy wasn't looking at the road but I saw the car, another car veer off. I wanted to say something, but something happened, I don't know what. My throat stopped working? Or I was distracted. I did call out but it only caused both to turn their heads towards me… And then the other car hit us…" Shira paused, eyes clouded.

Lily processed that for a second while Shira was thinking once again. It technically wasn't her fault, she was seven and saw a car going at them. She tried to tell her parents but they were talking about divorcing and thought both children were asleep. "It's not your fault then." Lily spoke her thoughts out loud.

The other jumped slightly before looking sadly at Lily. "It is, if I said something sooner, we all would have been able to avoid the car. I saw it swerving weirdly a few minutes before we approached it. If I warned them… Nana would still be here…" The last sentence a whisper as Shira brushed her eyes slightly. "I woke up in the hospital… And I hated it, I couldn't move and on the day I woke up, they told me **they** died… Afterwards, father came in. He wasn't as badly injured as me. I had more than just a few broken bones and a lot of scratches, bruises and stitched up wounds. He made it out with only a broken hand and scratches on the right side of his body." Shira moved up slightly and traced the outline of a scar down her arm. "This was from that time that left a scar, it's the only one left. He came in and started to yell, saying I killed them because I caused them to turn around. I said nothing like the good girl I was and took all his insults and abuse… I couldn't do anything about it. I never tried to go against him…" Shira trailed off, lost in thought.

Lily moved Shira slightly so that the younger was resting on her. "You should've tried telling somebody."

"Nobody would listen."

"I did, all the others would as well. You didn't have any close friends or other family?"

"...No, all relatives didn't agree with my mother's marriage, that was one of the reasons for the divorce. My mom couldn't visit any of her relatives without his consent and nobody wanted to go near him."

"Why?" Lily asked, pulling the other girl closer in a comfortable hug, Shira didn't seem to mind.

"He wasn't the most approachable man, I also found out that after mom died, he was in a gang and all night he would go to places, bad places…" She drifted off, shivering.

"I see… Did you not have any friends in school?"

"No, I was that awkward quiet girl in the back of the room. Nobody really cared if I disappeared… Around middle school… I… thought about suicide." She whispered so quietly, if Lily wasn't straining her ears to hear every word, she would've missed it.

Lily said nothing and only grasped her harder. How, how could this child keep going, why, why would she be like this?

"You know the scars on my wrists? They're from shackles, he shackled me to the bed after I finished high school which was around a few months ago… That was around the time I started cutting… He noticed and he kept them on me. I thought I escaped when I managed to get out…" She turned in the hug and rested her head on Lily's chest, shaking.

"How'd you end up here?"

"I've always wanted to be a singer, and so I auditioned. And I got in… I didn't expect to, but after, you guys came up. And I was so glad, some people actually cared about others. I was so happy. And… you're really nice and caring and you didn't freak out…"

"Well, you're cute, and you've been shouldering this, someone should care." Lily paused as Shira's eyes started closing. "Good night" She whispered in her ears as the other's eyes slid shut in peace.

Lily slowly moved and pulled the blanket over them both. Watching the younger's face without tears nor caution, she was like an innocent butterfly or a lilac. Lily curled her arms around the younger and drifted off the sleep.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

So, updates for this story might take a bit more time, it depends on if i get more ideas and im starting to work on my other stories, I might move a few of my stories to DA like the ones that aren't fanfiction, when i do I'll tell in this story or the bleach one im making next, I have a lot of OCs to use and finish up and make a story line for them. Thanks for reading~ 3


End file.
